1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer fenders and more particularly pertains to a new trailer tire retaining rail for indicating to a driver that a tire of a trailer has been separated from the rim and further maintaining the separated tire about the axle of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer fenders is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer fenders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trailer fenders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,294; U.S. Pat. No. 320,592; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,571; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,741.
In these respects, the trailer tire retaining rail according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating to a driver that a tire of a trailer has been separated from the rim and further maintaining the separated tire about the axle of the trailer.